World's Crossing
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Narnia comes to England and the Pevensie's are in danger and so is the world. Peter is in the wilderness and does not know what is going on. Susan is in America. And it is up to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace to sort everything out till they return. But what happens with two portals opening one from Narnia's past and one from the present…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Narnia comes to England and the Pevensie's are in danger and so is the world. Peter is in the wilderness and does not know what is going on. Susan is in America. And it is up to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace to sort everything out till they return. But what happens with two portals opening one from Narnia's past and one from the present…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Pevensie's had been back in England for the last year and a half. They still hadn't got over Narnia. Lucy and Edmund had returned from their last trip only 6 months ago and where now trying to settle into England life again.

Lucy was at St Finbars and Peter and Edmund were at Hendon House. Susan was in America on an overseas exchange program to another school with their mothers permission. There Father was still at war.

Edmund shared his room at Hendon House with Peter some would say sharing a room with your sibling would be weird and annoying. But these two siblings were used to it. And they depended on each other for a lot. After ruling Narnia for over 15 years it didn't feel right to be apart. Between Edmund and Peter's nightmares are different battles they were lucky to share a room together. But now Peter was packing up and going on a four week camping trip in Scotland. Edmund didn't know how Lucy and he would survive without Peter.

"When are you leaving Peter?" Edmund asks

"First light. Don't worry Ed. I will be back before you know it. Just look after Lu for me", Peter says

"I will. You have my word as the Just King", Edmund says

"I wonder what it is like in Narnia now. And how Caspian is doing", Peter wonders

"I do too. Last we saw him was at the edge to Aslan's country", Edmund says

"I am sorry you and Lucy can't go back", Peter says

"I know. But Aslan is always with us", Edmund says

"That he is little brother that he is", Peter says one arm hugging his little brother

The next morning Peter was about to go when Edmund comes up to him. Lucy wasn't far behind as she was at Hendon House to see her brother off.

"Be careful brother the Magnificent King", Edmund says

"I will and you stay out of trouble the Just King", Peter says

"Be careful and I hope you packed the medical supplies I gave you", Lucy says hugging Peter tightly

"I did my dear Valiant Queen", Peter says hugging Lucy

"Be careful", Edmund and Lucy say as Peter gets on his bus

"See you both in 4 weeks. Keep out of trouble", Peter calls

Edmund and Lucy wave at Peter still he was out of sight. They both say their goodbyes to each other before Lucy returns to St Finbars.

Edmund was in a mood now Peter was gone he didn't like the attention he was getting as he had been moved up a few grades because he had become 'smarter' when really he was years ahead of his classmates. And had lived to be an adult a long time ago. And he wasn't getting much sleep his dreams where plagued by dreams of the golden age of Narnia and the Narnia he left only 6 months ago.

" _Son of Adam. Just King you time is now!"_ a roar fills his mind

Edmund wakes up in a sweat at the dream. He was sure he heard Aslan. He decided it was no point on going back to sleep so he stayed up and read some of the law books he took from his fathers study.

When it was time for Breakfast he walked to the dinning hall to find it all in a buzz. Edmund saw people chatting excitedly with a newspaper in their hands. Edmund curious goes and gets a paper and was shocked by what he saw.

 _ **Portal to Unknown Land Comes to us!**_

In the article was a picture of General Orieus and at least 20 Narnians with Mr Tumnus. Edmund was shocked to see them after all they had been dead the last time he heard about them. Edmund needed to get to Hyde Park immediately.

"I know you are all excited about this unknown land. So the teachers and I along with St Finbars will be taking students for an outing today to Hyde Park and maybe we will get to see some of those creatures", the Principal says

Edmund prepares for the day as it was going to be a long one. He follows the students to the train station.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouts running over to him

"Hey Lu you heard?" Edmund asks

"Yes. What is the plan Ed?" Lucy asks

"We need to get to see the Narnians up close. But they might not recognise us as we are not the adults they last saw us as", Edmund says

"Edmund I will follow you. You are the next for the throne you are the Just King. I am the Valiant Queen we can do this. You can do this. I believe in you", Lucy says

"Thanks Lu. Now we need to make it through this crowd", Edmund says as the train stops

They follow everyone out with their hands tightly clasped together so they didn't lose each other. They make there way with their schools to Hyde Park where they could see crowds growing. Edmund and Lucy break off from their schools and weave from the crowd that had gathered. Edmund was looking for a way to alert the Narnians of his and Lucy's presence. Suddenly he sees an owl in a tree.

"Follow my lead Lucy", Edmund says

Edmund climbs up the park table and stands tall on it causing police to yell at him and Lucy who had followed. Edmund and Lucy's class mates where cheering them on and their teachers where trying to get to them for making a spectacle.

"Good Morning my good owl what is your name?" Edmund asks the owl in the tree by the table

"Good Morn to you as well why did you call me I am Talto. Not much of your kind would talk to as Narnians", Talto says

"Get down from there", Lucy and Edmund's teachers yell

"Would you deliver a message to General Orieus for us my good Talto?" Edmund asks

"Why would I?" Talto asks

"Because the Just King and the Valiant Queen are waiting here for him", Edmund says

"Where?" Talto asks looking around

"Tell General Orieus that Sir Edmund Table, the Just King and the Valiant Queen are waiting. And bring them to this spot. Do you understand?" Edmund asks

"Yes. I will bring General Orieus here right away", Talto says

"And the loyal adviser Mr Tumnus", Lucy adds excitedly

"And loyal adviser Mr Tumnus", Edmund adds, "Make sure they bring child size finery for their monarchs"

"I will deliver the message", Talto says taking flight and going into the portal

"Pevensie's what the hell are you doing?" Mr Reynolds asks

"We are waiting here for two of our dearest friends to return to us", Edmund says

"Oi Lucy, what was that?" a student asks

"Was that a talking owl?" another student asks

"How do you know Narnians Pevensie's?" another student asks

"What was that about Sir Edmund? You're not a knight are you?" a student asks

"He is NOT a knight only the King can award Knighthoods and not to miscreant boys", Mr Reynolds says

"Get done her now Lucy Pevensie this is not how a lady acts", Mrs Stillgar says

"No I am with my brother in this", Lucy says standing tall and proud

"You will get a caning", Mr Reynolds says

"Sir, Madam are these children with you?" a policeman asks

"Yes. Don't worry they will get what is coming to them", Mr Reynolds says

"I don't think so Mr Reynolds. You will be not caning my sister or myself unless you would like to look like a fool", Edmund sneers

"I will not look like a full. Come here now and I will not cane you within an inch of your lives", Mr Reynolds says

"You will not touch us. Especially in front of all these people and not in front of a visiting Nation", Edmund says acting like the King he is

"I will do what I like. Your just making your punishment worse boy. Now come down and as soon as we are back at the school you will be punished severely", Mr Reynolds says

"Same with you Miss Pevensie", Mrs Stillgar says

"You better do what they say Miss, Lad. You shouldn't be this close to the portal anyway. Who knows what will come through", the policeman asks  
"We know exactly what will be coming through", Edmund says

"GET DOWN NOW!" bellows Mr Reynolds

"What is going on here?" a deep voice asks

All the reporters and police scurry away from the large centaur who had come through the portal with a band of followers. Lucy could see Mr Tumnus her eyes watered at seeing him again after knowing he was dead.

"General Orieus", Edmund says with a firm voice

General Orieus looks at Edmund and Lucy carefully seeing they stood tall like royalty and bared the same regal presence they had since the time they were crowned King and Queen. General Orieus knew who they were they were a little older then they had been when they were coronated but he knew and so did Mr Tumnus as he also saw them and his dear friend Lucy who was young again. General Orieus bows a sign of upmost respect from a centaur as it was hard for them to stand back up again and the other Narnians follow confused as to why they were bowing to two children.

"Your Majesty's", General Orieus says thickly with emotion

"Your Majesty's", Mr Tumnus says with emotion clear as day on his face

"Rise old friends and greet us less formally", Edmund says in a Kings voice

Edmund and Lucy get off the table and stand tall before there most trusted advisers.

"King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table", General Orieus says thickly

"Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of the Eastern March, Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion", Mr Tumnus says with emotion

All Narnians gasp and bow deeply to the two monarchs that they had been longing to find.

"There are no Kings or Queens here! Why are you bowing to two miscreants?" Mr Reynolds asks

"Miscreants!" Mr Tumnus says, "They are anything but"

"Peace my dear friend they do not know", Lucy says placing a hand on Mr Tumnus's arm

"My dear friend how I have missed you", Mr Tumnus says

"Give me a hug my dearest friend", Lucy says

Mr Tumnus wraps his arms around Lucy hugging her. Both where crying in happiness.

"How can you be so young again my King? And where are High King Peter and Queen Susan?" General Orieus asks

"It is due to the passage of time in-between worlds", Edmund says, "Now we want to get dressed"

"Two tents are set up and we have your childhood finery, crowns and weapons in the tents", General Orieus says

"Thank you old friend. We will be getting changed now. Come dear sister we need to dress", Edmund says offering his arm to Lucy

Lucy takes it and they move towards the tents they hear their teachers yelling for them but knew the Narnians would hold them off till they were fit to see the public. Edmund went in his tent and Lucy in hers.

It takes them twenty minutes to get ready and General Orieus was fielding questions from the press and the teachers and students.

"Make way for the Prime Minister!" a voice shouts

Sir Winston Churchill comes through the crowd with his cigar in his mouth.

"You're the leader of the Narnians?" Sir Churchill asks General Oreius

"No I am not", General Oreius says

"Who is then?" Sir Churchill asks

"We are", Edmund says coming out from behind the tents with his sister on his arm

Everyone gathered gasps. Edmund was wearing black breaches tucked into fitted knee high leather boots, with long sleeved, linen shirts under thigh length forest green velvet tunic. Edmund's ebony hair were combed neatly beneath a silver crown. On his belt were dual swords.

Lucy was wearing a emerald green velvet gown the flared at the bottom. Delicately embroidered golden and silver flowers, leaves and vines wove over the fabric of the bodice with long sleeves that ended in dags over her hands. A belt held a bottle of some liquid in leather pouch at the front of her belt. On her golden auburn curls were brushed to the side and there was a silver flowery crown on top of her head.

Both looked so regal standing there in front of everyone. They truly looked like the King and Queen they were. The guards at the tent had their styles flying high. A green background with a quill on one side and a red fox on the other for King Edmund the Just. On Lucy's was a gold background with a red lioness rampant.

All Narnians bow to their now dressed royalty.

"You two are the royalty?" Sir Churchill asks

"I am King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table and this fair lady is my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of the Eastern March, Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion", King Edmund says, "My fellow High King and Queen are unable to be here"

"You are none of that sort! Where do you get such expensive clothes?" Mr Reynolds asks

"They have always been ours. Now will you please let us pass. I believe the Prime Minister wants us", Edmund says moving with his sister with their guard towards General Oreius and Sir Churchill

"Your really the rulers of this foreign Nation?" Sir Churchill asks

"Yes. Now why don't we adjoin to a more private setting?" Edmund gestures at all the press and people.

"Very well we will go to Downing Street", Sir Churchill saus

"General Oreius I need someone to go to this address and ask for Eustace Scrubb and tell him King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant need him and bring him to us", Edmund says

"Oh and also send someone for our mother. This is the address and tell her we will explain things when she sees us", Lucy says

"It will be done my King and Queen", General Orieus says

"I will send policeman with you men General Orieus they will take them to the right place", Sir Churchill says

"That will be most appreciated", General Orieus says

They all move to follow Sir Churchill to the cars and General Orieus was going to run besides them with their continent of guards. Leaving all their classmates and teachers behind in confusion of what just happened…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Eustace was just done cleaning his room and hears his mother downstairs talking loudly with his father. Eustace goes down stairs to see what is going on.

"What is going on Mum? Dad?" Eustace asks

"Read this nonsense", Alberta Scrubb says

 _ **Portal to Unknown Land Comes to us!**_

Eustace was excited this was Narnian creatures he recognised them. But none where familiar faces.

"When did this come out?" Eustace asks

"It is yesterday's paper", Harold Scrubb says

Eustace hopes his cousins had seen this. They needed to know. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alberta gets up to get it and screams. Eustace and Harold rush to the door. Eustace sees a faun with a police officer.

"Eustace Scrubb?" the faun asks

"Yes. Do you have a message for me?" Eustace asks

"Yes. King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant need you. We are to bring you too them", the faun says

"I will come", Eustace says

"Eustace! Eustace what madness is this? What is going on? Edmund and Lucy your cousins are not King or Queen", Alberta says

"They are. They are to the portal that come to us. I must go. I have been to there kingdom too. I am sorry mother, father I must go can't keep my cousins waiting", Eustace says walking with the faun to the car

"We are going with you!" Alberta says pulling Harold along as she grabs her purse and locks the house

"Fine but your not going to like what is going on", Eustace says getting into the car with his Mother and father

The faun and police officer go up front with the officer driving.

"Where are we going?" Eustace asks

"Downing Street"

* * *

Helen Pevensie was having a good day. She was hoping to get some letters from her children and a rare one from her husband. She was interested in this unknown portal for some reason. When a knock on the door interrupted her. She opens the door to find two police officers and a faun waiting for her.

"Hello Madam are you Helen Pevensie mother of Ki…Edmund and Qu…Lucy?" the faun asks

"Yes. What are you?" Helen asks

"I am a faun and been sent here by two of your children. We are to take you to Downing Street where you will be reunited with two of your children", the faun says

"Why are they at Downing Street?" Helen asks

"They will explain Madam", the faun says

"Just grab your coat Ma'am and your purse we will be on our way", the police officer says

Helen does what they say in a daze and soon was in the police car and was wondering what Edmund and Lucy had gotten themselves into…

* * *

Edmund and Lucy sat at the long table they knew they had to get a message to Peter and Susan as they were the other half of the monarchs of Narnia. But how where they going to find Peter? Susan they could send a telegram. But Peter was more difficult.

"When do we hear this story of yours?" Churchill asks

"Soon we are just waiting for the two people your police officers have gone to get. Orieus how is the status of the gryphons we need one to go and search for Peter", Edmund says his voice held authority

"Your Majesty we have a few that are at your disposal. Should I send for one?" Orieus asks

"Immediately. We need to find High King Peter", Edmund says

"I will send for one immediately my King", Orieus says leaving to speak with an owl to send for a Gryphon

"Prime Minister I need to send a telegram to my sister in the United States. She is a Queen of Narnia", Edmund says

"Write it and we will send it too her if you have her address", Churchill says

Edmund writes the telegram keeping it short and to go to the government there for an alliance because something was going on.

"There. If you give this to my sister she will know it is from Lucy and me", Edmund says handing the letter to Churchill

Churchill gives it too his secretary along with his own message and tells her to send it through immediately to the FBI and onto Susan Pevensie.

Suddenly there was noise from outside the door and Helen Pevensie was hustled in.

"Mother", Lucy says calmly seeing her mothers panic, "Sit down. I know this is a shock"

"What is happening Lucy? Edmund?" Helen asks her children

"We will wait for Eustace mother", Edmund says

"Why are you dressed like that?" Helen asks

"All will be explained in time mother", Lucy says

Another noise and Eustace comes in with his mother and father. Edmund and Lucy didn't expect that.

"Cousins", Eustace says respectfully bowing his head

"Cousin", Edmund and Lucy say

"What is going on here? Why are you dressed like that? And who are these creatures?" Alberta asks

"The is General Orieus and he is a centaur and Mr Tumnus is a faun they are our most loyal Narnian Friends. From the First Golden Age Eustace", Edmund say

Eustace nods he knew about the first golden age. But how could these people that were dead be alive now. How was Aslan doing this?

"General Orieus and Mr Tumnus this is our cousin Eustace, our mother Helen, and our Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold", Edmund introduces them

"Pleasure to met our Kings and Queens family", Orieus says

"Kings and Queens?" Helen asks

"Introduce us probably Orieus so our family knows", Edmund says

"Presenting his Majesty King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table and Lord of Cair Paravel and Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of the Eastern March, Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion and Lady of Cair Paravel", Orieus says

"And Peter is High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane and Queen Susan the Gentle, Duchess of the Southern March, Dame of the Noble Order of the Lion and Lady of Cair Paravel also known as Queen Susan of the Horn", Edmund says his missing brother and sisters title

"But how are you Kings and Queens?" Helen asks

"This is utter nonsense", Alberta snaps

The fauns and centaurs go to comment but Edmund waves them away.

"Here is are story", Edmund says and begins to tell the story about them finding Narnia and the years after

Lucy adds in her bits and then they get to the bit Eustace knows he joins in too. They explain it all to everyone.

"This is unbelievable. You were in wars so young!" Helen says

"Utter rubbish", Alberta says

"We are a King and Queen and you will show us respect. Lucy and I will be helping with everything with the portal and hopefully Susan will get allies in America and hopefully we find Peter because we need our High King", Edmund says

"How come your not older then if you spent 15 years in Narnia?" Helen asks

"Time runs differently and Aslan works in mysteries ways", Lucy replies

"And how come you where in one time then 1300 years later and your now back to when you left", Harold asks eager to know what was going on

"Like we said Aslan works in mysteries ways", Lucy says cryptically

"Orieus has the Gryphon arrived?" Edmund asks

"Yes your Majesty he has. He awaits you outside this residence. I must go back to the portal I am needed", Orieus says bowing

"Very well", Lucy says dismissing Orieus

"If you all excuse me I must send a message", Edmund says getting up and walking outside the others followed and were shocked by the huge animal that stood outside its wings tucked in.

"Your Majesty's", the Gryphon says bowing to Edmund and Lucy

"Noble Gryphon are you up to flying North and looking for High King Peter?" Edmund asks

"I am well up for the job King Edmund. Where should I look?" the Gryphon asks

"Go north he will be in woodland areas in the North. If you haven't found him in three weeks return here because he should be back by then. Tell him about the portal and the King Edmund and Queen Lucy are in need of his leadership", Edmund says

"I will not fail you your majesty's. And I must say it is good to see you King Edmund and you Queen Lucy again", then Gryphon says

"Thank you. May Aslan bless and guide your journey", Lucy says

"Thank you your Majesty", the Gryphon says opening its wings and flies off north

"Well that was a sight", Helen says

"What was that?" Eustace asks

"A Gryphon. They are very reliable. He should be able to find Peter", Edmund says

"Do you really trust that creature?" Churchill asks

"Yes", Edmund says with a not of authority

"Sir, sir", a police man runs forward

"What is it?" Churchill asks

"Another portal has opened next to the first. Some of the same creatures are coming out with some people as well", the police man says

"Well lets get going", Churchill says

"We are coming. It could be someone we know", Edmund says

"Aslan could have sent someone else", Lucy adds

Helen, Eustace, Alberta and Harold come too in a different car. They arrive and see another portal next to the one the first Narnians had come through.

Edmund steps out of the car straighten his clothes and Lucy does the same. They knew they were facing someone that Aslan sent.

They start to walk over with Mr Tumnus and their guards with them looking for any threats to their monarchs. Eustace, Helen, Alberta, and Harold follow they had been guarded too by Narnian Guards.

"We are looking for dear friends off ours!" a voice says

Edmund, Lucy and Eustace all look at each other they knew that voice.

"Clear the way", Edmund says in his Kings voice

Narnian's and people of England parted for the Just King and Valiant Queen. Standing being blocked by Narnian's from the 1st golden age with Oreius in front ready to fight was some more recent friends.

"Clear the way to High King Peter's, Queen Susan's, Queen Lucy's and Mine's future ruler and heir of Narnia! King Caspian the Tenth, Seafarer and Navigator!" Edmund announces to everyone

* * *

 _America…_

* * *

The FBI agents were outside the house were Susan Pevensie was staying they had got a message to give to her and a message about what was going on in England. They needed to assess this Queen Susan as the Prime Minister of England had said with the telegram.

"So how do we play this?" a female agent asks

"We see how much she knows", the male agent says

They get out and walk up to the house and knock on the door. A teen with silkily black locks and kind eyes answer.

"So someone has come for me?" the teen asks

"Are you Susan Pevensie?" the male agent asks

"Yes. I suppose this is to do with the portal in England?" Susan asks

"Yes. What do you know Miss Pevensie?" the male agent asks

"First how about the telegram you have for me from my siblings? I think that should have my attention first don't you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

Caspian the Tenth, The Seafarer and Navigator didn't know what to think of this world his dear friends came from. Neither did his advisers or guards he bought with him.

He just knew Aslan had come to him while he was holding court about unusual happenings in the kingdom and told him that a portal would appear within a days time. And that he was to take the new General Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Cornelius, Reepicheep **(AN/Reepicheep didn't go to Aslan's Country)** , Trufflehunter and some trusted guards through it.

Caspian had asked why and Aslan had said that the Kings and Queens of Old's world be on the other side and together they would be able to help each other with what will happen. With that said Aslan had vanished.

Caspian didn't even hesitant a second with his orders barking them out so quickly everyone had trouble following them. But nevertheless they followed them excited to be going to the world of the Ancient Kings and Queens of Old.

So now Caspian stood before a crowd of people all wearing clothes very different too his own. He told them who he was but to his and his companions utter shock _other_ Narnian's came forward to dispute their claim.

Caspian didn't know how but they looked and dressed like Narnian's. But he wasn't sure.

"Oh my Aslan! My King those soldiers, those Narnian's are wearing the Golden Age of Narnia's Uniform!" Cornelius tells his King excitedly

Caspian looked closely at the group of Narnian's in front of him. They _were_ wearing the uniforms he had heard about. The uniforms that symbolled their freedom they had gained and the love and respect they had for their monarchs. What else he noticed their where Gryphons here! The legendary creatures were posed to attack with the other Narnian's in uniform. Their were also many creatures that in his rule had turned into just dumb animals without a voice or brain to follow orders.

"May the Lion protect us. The stories are true", Trumpkin whispers eyeing the animals, the his DLF told him about.

Glenstone suddenly notices one of the armoured Centaurs in front of them who had appeared quite suddenly. He looked familiar and felt familiar to him. Who was he? He was wearing the armour of a General of the Narnian Army. But it couldn't be who he thought it was could it?

"We need…", Caspian starts

But the Centaur who just arrived in front interrupts them.

"In the name off our Kings and Queens. The Magnificent, The Gentle, The Just and The Valiant! You shall not pass unknown ones. For I in my authority as Steward order you to not come closer. I am charged with my Sires orders. None shall harm the humans here in the land of our Sires birth. Go back to where you came or face the might of the Great Narnian Army!" the Centaur booms drawing his sword and raising it

A cheer came from the Ancient Narnian's all standing with their General. Ready to defend in the name of their Kings and Queens. The Gryphons, Eagles and Owls flexed their wings. The couple of cheetahs, leopards and panthers growled preparing to pounce. The Bears and tigers roared. The couple of Dwarves, Fawns and Centaurs pulled out their swords.

The Humans all were being backed up by men in uniforms all looking increasingly nervous, scared and unsure.

"We are looking for dear friends off ours!" Caspian exclaims hoping to stop the fight he felt would happen but didn't get a chance as suddenly a voice that was familiar but held authority rang out across the gathered crowd.

"Clear the way!" a familiar male voice calls

The so-called Golden Age Narnian's start to look towards the voice immediately. The humans all look confused. With the humans in uniform all looked unsure.

But the New Narnian's saw two banners suddenly appear from the Ancient Narnian's in front of them.

One was a green banner with a quill on one side and a red fox with a silver crown on its head on the other side. The other banner was gold with a red lioness running rampant with a silver crown on it.

 **(AN: Sorry but I forgot the crowns on the heads in previous chapters)**

Those banners shocked the New Narnian's who only heard of the banners in legends.

"The banners of the Just and the Valiant", Trufflehunter breaths in awe

Those banners hadn't been seen in New Narnian for well over 1,300 years. So they had a right to be stunned.

"The Just? The Valiant? You don't mean…", Caspian starts

But he was interrupted.

"Clear the way to High King Peter's, Queen Susan's, Queen Lucy's and Mine's future ruler and heir of Narnia! King Caspian the Tenth, Seafarer and Navigator!" a voice calls out with absolute authority

Just those words had the Ancient Narnian's in front of the New Narnian's start to part and bow or salute to the group that was approaching.

The group help several humans. A faun. And a few others.

But to the New Narnian's three of the group where familiar. Two more so then the third.

One was Eustace Scrubb cousin of the Kings and Queens of Old. A known friend to King Caspian. Eustace smiled at Caspian who nodded back. Eustace also smiled at Reepicheep.

But Caspian's attention was one the two young humans. Dressed it what looked like clothes of Ancient Narnian's with silver crowns made of leaves on their heads. Were King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant looking more regal then the New Narnian's had even seen them.

"My King, My Queen do you know these…imposters?" the centaur who had held Caspian's group back asked the Two Rulers of Old.

Edmund looked hard at his most trusted General. Lucy looks too knowing she had to stop a fight between the two groups.

"Peace Oreius", Lucy commands, echoing words that Aslan said long ago

Glenstorm gasps softly. That Centaur, the General in front of them was his Great Grandfather. He was the most respected Centaur in the history of Narnia. Glenstorm knew that his Great Grandfather Oreius had been named General by Aslan himself! And was a known advisor of the Kings and Queens of Old.

"My Queen, My King…", General Oreius asks confused but his stance easy

"Your Majesties…", Tumnus starts looking confused as well and nervous

"Narnian's stay your blades! By Aslan HIMSELF has declared and arranged this meeting!" Edmund commands in a voice the New Narnian's hadn't heard before

"All off you listen to US _and_ Aslan! This meeting is of Aslan's design and creation. For whatever this situation we are in", Lucy commands in a voice the Ancients had heard before.

But the New Narnian's had never. They might have heard Edmund's once or twice but _never_ Lucy's. Caspian was looking at them in awe. They _felt_ different. He could feel the authority and power his friends had over the Golden Age Narnian's from here and it wasn't even directed at him! He now saw them for what they _truly_ were. As the Ancient King Edmund the Just, the same man who had taken on the White Witch, destroyed her wand and nearly died for his efforts. And as the Ancient Queen Lucy the Valiant, who had ridden the Great Lion and saved hundreds of dying Narnian's with _one_ drop of the cordial on the belt on her waist. Who were fabled to _both_ have lead their people into battle besides their siblings. As well as fabled to have lead _whole_ armies each single handily.

These friends of Caspian's he could see now how they defeated the White Witch and her army and the Giants of Ettinsmoor. Who had forged an everlasting alliance with Archenland and had curbed and defeated the tyrant rulers of Calormen. These two were part of a Quartet of the Greatest Rulers in Narnian History. Caspian was now VERY honoured to see his friends like this and call them friends at all.

The Ancient Narnian's follow their King and Queens command and put their blades back in their sheaths. But they were ready to act if the situation demanded. They just found two of their rulers. They weren't going to let anything happen to them again! They were ready to protect the two currently found monarchs to the death if necessary. As well as follow them into whatever battle they may face. But how do you protect your rulers from the unknown Narnian's that where in front of them looking at their monarchs with an emotion the Ancient Narnian's couldn't identify?

The Humans like Prime Minister Winston Churchill and his cabinet now saw the power of the two children…no adults had. He saw now the King and Queen they were. He would now have to be very careful now to not offend these two that now showed the power they had on their people. Churchill knew how hard it was to command troops. And these two had shown the power they had over their armies Generals. A feet that the Prime Minister or even King George didn't have! And the respect he had been seeing these last few hours was _amazing_. Not even the people of England showed this much respect to him or even the King! Only if ordered they would. Same with killing. But these so called Narnian's looked like they never needed that order. That they always respected their rulers and would kill for them without question or order or hesitation. This was simply unheard off!

Helen Pevensie looked shocked by how her two youngest were acting this day had been too much on her she didn't know if she could handle more. Her two youngest were now acting so adult and regal! She felt the authority that they spoke with wash over her. She never would have guessed Edmund _or_ Lucy, especially Lucy to have such a voice! Oh how she wished John was here!

Eustace looked at his cousins in awe. Sure he knew they were royalty but when he was with them they _never_ acted like it or use the voices they had just spoken in on him or anyone else he was around on the _Dawn Treader_. He know realised just with how his cousins Ancient Narnian's were acting he would have to be _very_ careful. As these Narnian's seemed have the upmost respect of his cousins and looked like they would kill to protect them.

"My King, My Queen who are these im…", General Oreius starts

"Oreius!" Lucy scolds

"My Queen, they could be traitors allied with thos...", General Oreius starts

"They are not imposters or traitors and I order you not to say that again to the Narnian's of New", Edmund commands

Gasps came from both groups. The Humans were watching surprisingly quietly not sure what is going on.

"Edmund, Lucy, Eustace", Caspian says smiling breaking a silence to greet his friends taking a step forward

The Ancient Narnian's growl at his casual address of their rulers. And the New Narnian's tense at the growling of the Ancient Narnian's.

"ENOUGH!" Edmund booms to his people

The Ancient Narnian's look to protest and the New Narnian's were looking uneasy and confused. With Caspian looking nervously at the Ancients and at Edmund and Lucy in general.

Edmund and Lucy exchange looks this was getting difficult. How where they meant to control TWO different groups of Narnian's? TWO separate types of Narnian's? TWO separate ERAS of Narnian's? Nearly TWO separate armies and warriors of Narnian's? TWO separate councils and courts of Narnian's? TWO separate groups of advisers to the Monarchy? The Ancient Narnian's who had been defeated by the New?

There was only the two of them, three is you could count Caspian if the Ancient Narnian's accepted that which was unlikely with this situation. With the history the Ancients had with humans.

Edmund and Lucy knew they needed the last two of their group. They needed the High Kings word and power and the Gentle Queens voice to ease this tension.

They remembered a saying in the time of the Golden Age. A time of which they ruled. That Narnia was only ever right with all rightful sons of Adam and rightful daughters of Eve on their thrones, and leading her armies.

If they didn't get control of this situation soon a fight could break out in the middle of England. If ALL thrones weren't filled quickly this situation would get out of control. That now meant all FIVE thrones. Not four. They were now missing the most important two.

Edmund and Lucy said the same words at the same time. A common thing that the siblings, all the siblings had done in the Golden Age. Both of the youngest rulers of the Ancient Quartet, and the only two of the Ancient Quartet there, say in unison,

"Aslan, help us and give us strength"

* * *

 _America_

* * *

Susan Pevensie, known otherwise as the Queen of Ancient Narnia or the Gentle Queen or Susan of the Horn, had taken the telegram from the two Agents and started to read as she sees the Agents were studying her.

 _To the Gentle,_

 _From the Just and the Valiant,_

 _Our dearest sister, our beloved Co-Monarch, we send this message to you with grave urgency. A portal has opened in England. A portal from OUR rule._

 _Our favoured General has told us it was the Great Lion's will that bought them here. We fear dearest Sister something grave is going to happen. As to warrant OUR armies of our Birth and of our rule's people to work together._

 _Our beloved Magnificent is unreachable and we fear he might not he found in time or quickly enough. But we will send a Gryphon to seek our beloved brother._

 _We need your voice dearest Sister in this time._

 _Our people, need ALL four of us, to lead them._

 _Know that the True has joined the Valiant and I, explaining Our beloved Country to the Prime Minister and Mother._

 _But it is unlikely to help with this situation._

 _The Valiant and I fear we might not be able to get England's respect or ears as we appear so young._

 _So we implore you dearest sister to seek the intelligence agency in America, that are likely to deliver and read this message, help in returning to England post haste._

 _We eagerly await word from you, and to receive your council._

 _Love your beloved_

 _Brother and Sister, Co-Monarchs_

 _The Just and the Valiant._

Susan had decoded the message. It was easy for someone that knew them to read. The Gentle referred to her. The Just and Valiant were of course Edmund and Lucy respectfully. The words 'our rule' meant the time of Ancient Narnia. As the Narnia they had just been to wasn't really theirs it was Caspian's. As for 'favoured General' that could only mean Oreius. The words 'Great Lion' was something that didn't even need to be said or considered. The words Birth meant England and Rule meant Narnia. Another codeword the 'Magnificent' which obviously meant Peter. The only other codeword in the message was 'the True' which she knew meant Eustace. As she and her siblings decided he should be called. But had never told him that.

The rest of the message was vague to a normal person but spoke volumes to this Ancient Queen of Narnian. Who ruled in times of strife and war and in times of harmony and peace.

She was needed by her siblings, her country of both her homeland and rule, by the great lion himself to work together to defeat whatever was going to happen.

For the Gentle wasn't stupid. She read between the lines of her siblings words and the actions that were already taken. Something so dangerous. That Aslan himself had decreed that the threat couldn't be handled by the Narnian's themselves. So he bought them here. So they could join forces.

But the question was what the threat?

The Gentle did not know but she DID know where she had to be.

Before she could speak the Agents had gotten off the phone looking grave.

"What has happened?" the Gentle asks with authority that rivalled the Just's and the Valiant's voices in England

The Agents looked at each other nervously then looked at the woman who had first appeared harmless and delicate. But now looked like she readying herself for a fight. And the voice she used it held such power!

Their first impression was wrong this woman was not so delicate, innocent, naive and could be easily tricked or swayed to give information on the telegram that they HAD read which was _very_ confusing. And they couldn't make out what the words meant.

This woman they now sensed was actually a mistress with words and actions as will as politics. THIS woman would spot a trick a mile away and turn it in her favour. Like any true Monarch could. Like their people in Britain had told them she was, which they had doubted too now.

"Another portal has appeared Ma'am"

The Gentle looks at them and asks a one word question. But the question sounded loaded.

"Where?"

"Next to the first Ma'am. With more of the strange creatures and apparent humans coming out"

The Gentle's eyes narrow and go grave. Her sapphire eyes turned hard like diamonds.

"Do you know them Ma'am?"

Oh the Gentle knew them. And this was _very, very_ bad. Two different timelines of Narnian's. Two different Eras. Two different armies. Two different types of Narnian's. All together in one place.

With only three of five monarchs currently within reach of the portals. With only two of five monarchs knowing all allies.

This was not good. The Gentle knew an old saying that was said in her time. In the time of the glorious Golden Age. Narnia was only ever right with all rightful sons of Adam and rightful daughters of Eve on their thrones, and leading her armies.

"Agents, I believe you should arrange for my quick and smooth passage too England. As things have gotten most grave. You will need all _five_ Monarchs and Thrones filled to save everyone from peril. You need the Magnificent, Gentle, Just, Valiant, and Seafarer working together", the Gentle tells them seriously

"Five Monarchs? Thrones? All? Magnificent? Gentle? Just? Valiant? Seafarer?" the Agents asks confused and worried

"Oh yes all. Did you really not believe it when you were told the Just and the Valiant were King and Queen? Did you not believe I was a Queen? You NEED five Monarchs, four of old, one of new to save us all from peril. You also need the Advisers of Old and New besides the Monarchs. So you must make your chose. You either not aid me in bringing together the five monarchs. That's means you will doom us all. Or you aid me in reaching England with all haste…", the Gentle says

"And that means?" one Agent asks still VERY confused

"It means you have hope in this time of great peril. So chose wisely Agents. Will you aid this Queen on reaching her throne and her fellow monarchs to save us all or will you dismiss what you have heard, seen or will see and doom us all?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
